Ann Isabell Perran
Ann Isabell Perran - (ur. 5 listopada 2012 r ) - Była aurorka oraz nauczycielka Eliksirów w Hogwarcie, dawna uczennica Hogwartu przynależna do Slytherinu. Historia Kair. Największe miasto w Egipcie będące zarazem jego stolicą. Noc była ciepła, pomimo tego, że w Anglii była ona zimna i wilgotna. Cóż się dziwić - w końcu listopad. Piąty listopad, dokładniej. Tej właśniej nocy w jednym ze szpitali urodziły się bliźniaki. Nie byli oni zbytnio niepowtarzalni bądź niesamowici, oprócz jednego faktu. Byli czarodziejami czystej krwi. Arek oraz Ann, gdyż tak dzieci nazwali rodzice, wychowali się tylko z ojcem. Matka umarła podczas porodu. Albo tak przynajmniej mówiła rodzina. Zaraz po narodzinach Hubcyk wraz z dwójką młodych Perranów przeprowadził się do Hogsmeade i wychowywał je samemu - o ile był w domu. No właśnie, przez większość czasu Ann i Arkiem opiekowały się opiekunki, gdyż ojciec po prostu nie mógł ze względu na jego pracę. Życie młodej Ann było nudne. Spanie, szkoła, jedzenie, zabawa, nauka, spanie. Powtórzyć dowolną ilość razy. Zmieniło się to jednak w momencie, kiedy po raz pierwszy dziewczynka ujawniła swoje moce magiczne. Było to w wieku 8,5 lat, kiedy to podpaliła bluzę Arkowi. Ann była co prawda od małego oswajana z tym, że jest czarodziejką. Jednak te zdarzenie kompletnie zmieniło jej podgląd na to. Od tego czasu wręcz wchłaniała naukę, jednak nie tą z normalnej szkoły. Do dziś pamięta, kiedy podkradła ojcu podręcznik od Zaklęć i Uroków, przez co nie mógł on prowadzić lekcji. Tak, Zaklęcia i Uroki oraz OPCM to przedmioty, które Ann upodobała sobie od początku - jak zresztą większość uczniów. Jednak sprawiało to też kłopoty - ile razy przecież zaniedbała ona edukację podstawową, byleby nauczyć się, czym się różni wilkołak biały od normalnego. Nieraz także podpalała sprawdziany nauczycielce bądź innym uczniom. Czas mijał i mijał, aż Ann dostała list z zaproszeniem do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Dostała się do Slytherinu. Jaka była jej radość, kiedy po raz pierwszy mogła stanąć w murach Hogwartu. Od razu wiedziała, że to miejsce jest w sam raz dla niej. Żywe obrazy, sowy, zaklęcia. To było zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe. Tak chociaż myślała. Przez pierwsze 2 miesiące. A potem... potem, szkoła jak to szkoła. Póki była radosna i przyjacielska, nawiązała nowe znajomości , które i tak po czasie zapadły w niepamięć. Nauka nie była dla niej problemem, była jedynie leniwa. Tak powoli i spokojnie minęła jej pierwsza klasa. Na roku drugim została prefektem domu Salazara. Cóż się zresztą dziwić, w końcu jej ojciec był opiekunem Slytherinu. Dziewczyna często chodziła na patrole do Hogsmeade z Kingą Corr, która z czasem stała się jej bliską przyjaciółką. Obydwie traktowały to bardziej jako rozrywkę, gdyż podczas patroli robiły sobie one najzwyczajniej żarty z obcych - na przykład mówiły językami poznanymi na Językoznawstwie. Ten rok był już trochę cięższy dla Ann - wydawała się nie udźwignąć obowiązków prefekta, miała też poza tym momenty depresyjne, które jednak z czasem tak i tak minęły. Ogółem jednak ten rok skończył się w miarę bezproblemowo... ...w przeciwieństwie do ostatniej klasy. Ann - tym razem jako Prefekt Naczelny - miała mieszane uczucia wobec swojej nowej posady. Jednak nie to było jej największym problemem. Tragedią dla niej była śmierć Hubcyka. Dziewczyna załamana przez dłuższy czas zaniedbała swoje obowiązki. Z pomocą przyszła jej dalsza rodzina - Emil oraz Conchobar Gingerblade'owie. Z czasem Ann pogodziła się z myślą, że ojca już najprawdopodobniej nie zobaczy. Rok przeminął jednak bez większych problemów. W końcu nadszedł czas, kiedy dziewczyna, albo raczej już kobieta oficjalnie ukończyła edukację w Hogwarcie. "I co dalej?" - myślała Ann przez cały czas. Gdzie sobie znajdzie pracę? Może zostanie na zmywaku? Zostanie samotna, nikogo sobie nie znajdzie? Dorosłość jednak nie okazała się dla niej tak surowa, jak oczekiwała. Niewiele po rozpoczęciu nowego roku szkolnego zwolniła się posada nauczyciela Eliksirów - Dante, starszy brat Ann najwyraźniej zrezygnował z pracy. Co prawda Ann nigdy nie chodziła na Eliksiry, jednak szanowała ten przedmiot. Nie sprawiał też on jej większych problemów. Kobieta więc bez większego wahania złożyła podanie na nauczyciela. O dziwo - dostała się. Los też okazał się łaskawy w sprawach osobistych, Ann bez problemu znalazła także swojego partnera. I tak mijały te miesiące - jak za dawnych lat. Spanie, praca, jedzenie, odpoczynek, praca, spanie. Między tym jednak wiele się także dzieje. Już na pierwszym roku umarło wiele osób. Za dużo w za krótkim czasie. Wiedziała, że życie nie będzie łatwe. Nie wiedziała jednak, że zagrożenie dosięgnie aż tyle osób - i tych bliższych, i tych dalszych. Wyjechała. Nie było jej kilka miesięcy. Jej psychika nie wytrzymała tego, musiała się odizolować. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie była. Ona też nie wiedziała. Chodziła po miastach, wsiach. Próbowała zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Zrezygnowała z posady nauczyciela, w jej wypadku to już nie była odpowiednia praca. Kiedy wróciła, była inną osobą... nie. Była sobą - to kilka miesięcy temu nie była sobą. Główny Auror został zdjęty z posady. White Agency przestało robić... cokolwiek. Rodzina się rozpadała. Z czasem WA zostało rozwiązane, a Ann odeszła od Aurorów. Jedyne, co jej pozostało, to wieść nudne, bezowocne życie. Wygląd Ann jest osobą niespecjalnie wysoką, mierzy ona około 175cm. Sylwetka w kształcie tak zwanej "klepsydry". Nie należy do osób, które gorączkowo dbają o swoją linię, nie jest jednak gruba. Blond włosy sięgające do pasa, praktycznie nigdy nie spinane w kok, kitek, warkocz, kłos. Są one zawsze rozpuszczone. Na czole nigdy nie pojawiła się grzywka, nie pojawia i nie pojawi. Duże, okrągłe oczy przybrały zaś jeden z ciemniejszych odcieni koloru piwnego, przez co mają kolor podobny do jej włosów. Na jej twarzy natomiast nigdy nie zobaczysz chociaż odrobiny pudru, maskary, eyelinera bądź cienia do powiek. Często ma lekko podkrążone oczy, najprawdopodobniej z powodu bezsenności. Jej szyję zdobi niebieski krawat, a zamiast pospolitej bluzy lub swetra zakładała czarny płaszcz sięgający do kolan. Do tego najzwyczajniejsze trampki - nigdy, nigdy, ale to nigdy obcasy. Nienawidzi ich, nie rozumie, jak można w nich chodzić. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie jest ona osobą zbytnio gadatliwą, jak też w sumie jest. Wydaje się być wiecznie obojętna oraz surowa. I taka też zazwyczaj jest... zazwyczaj. Charakter Jest to kobieta konkretna. Przechodzi od razu do rzeczy. Nienawidzi, kiedy ktoś się rozgaduje bez powodu. Niewiele jest osób, z którymi dzieli się swoimi uczuciami. Stara się nie rzucać w oczy, nie bawi się także w udawanie miłej. Jeśli kogoś nie lubi to zachowuje się tak, by w końcu dał jej spokój. Ceni sobie prawdomówność oraz wierność. Albo taką przynajmniej zgrywa. Pod maską obojętności chowa się człowiek o naprawdę honorowym sercu. Nigdy umyślnie nie zdradzi swojego przyjaciela... no właśnie, umyślnie. Jak człowiek poniekąd tak surowy może być przy tym nieostrożny, lekkomyślny i nieporadny? Ha, a jednak. Ann, do swego czasu pod ochroną rodziny, nauczyła się, że zawsze ktoś jej pomoże. Uratuje. Prawda jest taka, że jest zdana sama na siebie - i z tym nie może dać sobie rady. Jest także wyrozumiała zarówno dla śmierciożerców jak i aurorów, dla wilkołaków i wampirów, czarodziei i mugoli. Jak to mawiają, "rodziny się nie wybiera". Ann często czuła się w swojej rodzinie, jakby wszyscy chcieli wszystkich mordować. Nie rozumiała ich. Mimo tego, że często niekoniecznie pochwalała postąpienia swoich krewnych, nigdy nie byłaby w stanie im zaszkodzić - nawet jako auror. Dla niej rodzina to rodzina, i nieważne za jaki skarb, nie zrani nikogo kto jej ufa. Kategoria:Postacie